


Goodbye Bernard

by CoffeeCakes26



Category: The Santa Clause
Genre: Death from Old Age, Feels, Finding Peace, Other, Recognition, Sobbing, tissues needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCakes26/pseuds/CoffeeCakes26
Summary: Title says it all. An explanation of what happened to Bernard at the end of Santa Clause 2. Tissues ready for this one. Reviews good and bad are welcomed and are like cookies to me!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I never cared for the fact that in the Santa Clause 3, it was never mentioned what happened to Bernard. I do not own any of the wonderful characters from the Santa Clause movies! This is my take on what happened and why he's not in the movie. I know it might seem extreme but it does put a closure on the Elf. 
> 
> The music score I listened to while writing this story is James Horner's Titanic track 13: An Ocean of Memories.

"Good job, Curtis.”  
Bernard said with true appreciation in his tone, as he looked out the balcony of Santa's study room hands held behind his back. Curtis, who had been standing near Judy, stared numbly at Bernard’s back, not beliving the words that came from the ancient elf. It took him a moment to find his tongue again.  
"I'm sorry, but can you repeat that?" He asked, a bit skeptical not moving from his spot.  
"I said, 'good job, Curtis'." Bernard said with a tired sigh, as he turned to look at the number two elf. He was not surprised by Curtis' skepticism, as Bernard did not easily give him credit when it was due. Though this was different.  
Judy was also shocked by the kind words from Bernard, as she looked between the two elves.  
"Because of your quick thinking, you managed to get Santa back here in time to save Christmas." Bernard said in true respect for Curtis as he let out another tired sigh, and looked out the balcony once more, towards the opening to the North Pole. "Something I could not do for once." Bernard said low, not in admonishing himself but in acceptance.  
"Yeah, and let me tell ya it wasn't easy." Curtis said with a wide smile, happy with himself for saving the day. But then, as he looked to Judy and saw the worried look in her eyes, the smugness left him as he saw just how truely tired Bernard looked and how he didn't admoish him for his overzealousness as was the norm for the elder elf.  
"Bernard, are you alright?" Judy asked, not bothering to hide her concern or worry for the Head Elf as she walked to stand beside him to his left, looking up at him.  
"I asked Santa to make it back before dawn.” Bernard said simply, not looking to either elf as he stood tall and proud.  
"Oh no!!" Both of the puppets in Santa's study cried, having been listening in.  
Judy's look quickly turned from worry to great sorrow and heartache at Bernard’s words, knowing the full weight of what those words meant as she stood next to Bernard. She looked to Curtis to see how he felt. Curtis was once more in shock, but it quickly turned to sadness and even acceptance.  
Now it all made sense.  
Gathering herself, Judy looked back to Bernard. "I'm sure he'll make it. Santa never breaks a promise." She said, with what she hoped to be a encouraging smile, as she placed a comforting hand on his arm.  
Slowly Bernard looked to her with a small, thin, half smile of his own and soft nods. Looking back out the balcony he watched as the elves below went by busy with whatever it was they had to do. How in his long life, he had seen the many elves do so over a million times. Letting out another tired sigh, Bernard looked up at the opening again, remembering how he seen the many Santas come and go through that opening.  
Christmas after Christmas.  
Yes. That is where, Bernard thought to himself as he looked to Judy, who looked up at him with sad yet questioning eyes, he knew what thoes eyes where asking him, then to Curtis who held a determined and resolute look. With a small but warm smile, he noded softly again. Yes. That is where he'd like to be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Sometime later Bernard found himself slowly walking around the Toy Shop. Watching, as he walked, at how the other elves were busy getting the shop back to the way it was before the toy Santa had taken over.  
Smiling, as he watched as Carol, or Mrs. Santa help in any way she could. Seeing her here brought a great comfort and joy to Benard in a way he couldn't describe. With a wide smile of her own, she had caught Benard watching her and she gave a small wave, which Benard returned kindly with his own smile and a clear nod, before going back to helping the other elves. He remembered how many of the Santas didn't even make it this far, either by accident, but most, unfortunately, by design. Too stubborn or too much in denial to believe in the magic, that any of this was real. How they had to improvise those years, in quickly finding another Santa to take over the last. It hadn't been easy, but some how they had made it. And now they had Scott. The best Santa they could have ever dreamed of. Yes that first year had been rocky, but Charlie had stuck with it, even when all others told him not to, he continued to believe in the magic that was Christmas, and showed that same magic to Scott.  
Bernard smiled to himself as he remembered that night, how he'd seen the change in Scott, going from man to Santa. And then, how tonight, the length he went in keeping his place as Santa and in saving Christmas. So deep in remembering, Bernard hadn't realised he made his way outside to the center of the village, until the fridged air hit him, and fresh snow flakes, Christmas snow flakes tickled at his skin as he looked up.  
With a heavy tired sigh Bernard made his way, with slow movements, back inside the toy shop.  
In the distance Bernard could hear as the other elves shouted and hollered in excitement as Santa arrived back from his trip. A warm smile came to his face as he watched as they rushed past him to greet Santa.  
Outside hundreds of elves surrounded Santa and his sleigh. His new wife, Carol, at the front. Behind him on the sleigh was Charlie, having picked him up on the way back. Each of the elves happy to have him back and to know all their hard work was delivered. It was then one of them walked fast up to him, whispering something to him.  
As fast as his legs could carry him, Santa was making his way to the toy shop, leaving behind him some confused elves as they stood where they were by the sleigh. Carol and Charlie were not really paying attention to what had happened. Rushing inside, Scott made his way up the stairs and paused turning the corner, as Bernard faced him with a tired but proud smile as he stood in the hall. The light from the open room, shining on him. For a moment Scott was confused as he walked up to the elf, his hat held in a hand his open arms, as well as his face, showing his confusion.  
"Bernard? What is it? One of the elves said it was important." He said still a bit confused as he stood in front of the elf. It was then he noticed right away something wasn't right with Bernard. "Hey? You okay?”  
"I am." Benard said with a small nod, though it was clear he wasn't telling the whole truth. "I'm also glad you made it back. Just like you promised."  
"Well yeah. I mean, I know you asked me to be here before dawn. And I try to keep my promises." Scott said as he eyed the old elf doubtfully. "Bernard? What's this about?" He asked carefully.  
"As you know Scott, I and the others are Christmas elves. Our life, our magic, our purpose revolves around Christmas." Bernard explained as Scott stood there and listened. "What we, I, haven't told you is why." Still Scott said nothing knowing that Bernard would be telling him now.  
"Scott, we elves are born dawn Christmas Eve and die, dawn, Christmas Day." Bernard said in tired acceptance. He watched as realisation dawned on Scott at the weight of his words and as Scott took a step toward him ready to speak, Bernard continued. "I asked you to be here, because today is my dawn."  
"Bernard, I-" Scott started to say as sadness filled him, but what could he really say?  
"Scott, Santa." Bernard said as a genuine smile of respect came to him as he laid a hand on Scott’s own. He didn't speak till Scott looked at him. "Throughout my long life there have been many people that took the role of Santa. In that whole time there are only two that the title truely belonged too. The first and - to you. Tonight you showed us your courage and determination. That no matter what is thrown at you, you'll always hold in your heart the true spirit of Christmas. You are, Santa Clause." Bernard said with the highest of awe, pride and respect.  
"Thank you, Bernard. That really means a lot to me." He said with heavy acceptance but the same appreciation and respect for the elf. It was then he noticed the room they stood before. A very special room, the room that contained all the globs of the Santa's long past and present. He watched as Bernard walked with heavy, almost difficult, steps into the room. Following him, he gave saddened heartfelt smiles to Judy and to Curtis who where already in the room. Bernard stopped at the glob that stood on a tall platform. The glob that belonged to Scott.  
"This is where I will meet my dawn." Bernard said as he looked to Scott who stood beside him, then to Judy but more at Curtis.  
With a heavy heart, but also one of acceptance, Curtis gave a nod as he looked to his old friend and mentor.  
With a gasp, more from tiredness then pain Bernard, with Scott's help, eased down to the floor leaning his back against the platform. He could feel as the dawn was closing in. But he wasn't afraid, no, after a long life he was ready for it. Especially knowing he was leaving the legacy in more than capable hands. Opening his eyes he looked to Scott. Before he could speak he heard someone fast approaching as he looked to the small hall that lead to the door.  
Scott had also heard the approaching footsteps as he turned to face whoever it was. But who he wasn't expecting to enter was Charlie. "Charlie?" He said with some dread, sitting up a bit straighter from his knelt stance.  
"There you are!" He said with excitement as he rushed in, unaware of the situation. "We were wondering where you had gone. You're going to miss watching as the children open their presents." He said with a smile that then turned to curious confusion at seeing Bernard once he slowed down a few seconds. "You okay?" He asked.  
"Charlie." Benard said in a weakened voice not answering the question looking to him with a warm smile. "Hey, can you do me a favour squrt?"  
"Yeah, sure." He said confused still. "Dad?" He asked as he walked up to the two. "What's going on?" He asked quickly realising something was wrong as his eyes darted back and forth from Scott to Bernard. It scared him to see how weak looking Bernard had gotten over the last few hours. But his heart sunk when he saw the grief stricken look from his father as he gave a single shake of his head.  
"Tonight's his last night."  
Charlie could not stop the tears that flowed down his face as he understood what his dad had told him. Bernard was dying of old age. Still it didn't stop the gut retching hurt he felt in his heart. "Bernard..." He said through the sobs.  
"Hey. None of that sport." Bernard said as sternly as he could though was failing fast. "Charlie." He said getting the boy’s attention. "Thank you. For always believing. Promise me that. You'll always believe." He said his weak voice but that of a whisper.  
"I will, Bernard." Charlie nodded between soft sobs. "I promise."  
Judy too could no longer hold back the sobs as she stood by Curtis.  
"Scott...." Bernard whispered as he looked to him with distant eyes. "San..ta...."  
"I'm here." Scott said as he tried to hold back the cracking in his own voice. 

And as it was with many dawns before as the sun rose, inside the building the elf known as Bernard slowly closed his eyes, his body, clothes and all, started to disappear into thousands of tiny shimmers and sparkles. Within seconds he was gone. Scott saw the peaceful expression on his face as he passed and that somehow made it better, looking past the ceiling Heavenwards, as he stood up his hat still in his hands he looked back to the now empty spot. 

"Goodbye Bernard."


End file.
